


A Change of Paths

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Usage, Contest Master! Victor, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Trainer! Yuuri, Slow Burn, Social Media, Yuuri gets wasted at the banquet and challenges people to pokemon battles, occasional POVs from trainer fanclubs social media chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: After losing in the first round of the Pokemon League and finding out his first pokemon from his childhood has died, Katsuki Yuuri announces his retirement from professional battling and retires to his family onsen/pokemon day care. What he doesn't expect is for five-time Pokemon Contest ribbon winner, Victor Nikiforov, to show up and insist on becoming his coach in the world of contests in exchange for learning how to battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic while playing Pokemon Platinum and it kept eating at me until I put it on a word doc. I may not finish this fic but I'll give it a shot and see how it goes. Unbeta'd. Poke me @roseus-jaeger on Tumblr if you'd like and leave comments on how the fic is.

Katsuki Yuuri has had the rough week, to say the least. When he finally gets the chance to compete in the Pokemon League, he gets a phone call from home that his first pokemon died while he was gone. He doesn't get a chance to grieve because of the Pokemon League and needs to hold up his persona of the fearsome trainer from Japan who specializes in Ice types. He loses to a trainer who specializes in Grass types in the first qualifier rounds.

 

What an embarrassment. He should have been able to win in a landslide but instead found himself too distracted about the death of his precious Sylveon, Vicchan, and his own anxiety got the best of him. After that match, Celestino, his League coach and ex-trainer, tries to comfort him and keep him from reading the news on social media about his loss for naught. Yuuri can't help but read the outrageous claims the press wants to believe about him. However, one claim sticks wth Yuuri as truth. He should retire.

 

Yuuri is currently avoiding eye contact with the Junior Pokemon League Champion, Yuri Plisetsky, who badgered him while he resigned himself to crying in the bathroom that he should just retire from professional battling if he isn't going to give his all. He's not wrong. Yuuri is a failure as a trainer. He failed to see his pokemon were in trouble on the battlefield and years ago he left Vicchan at the onsen because Vicchan refused to battle. He's not sure what hurts more, knowing he abandoned Vicchan or that Vicchan died of a broken heart because he realized his trainer wasn't returning home for a long time.

 

Not wanting to think about that, Yuuri tips back another flute of champagne. This is his fifth? He's not sure but the alcohol is starting to kick in as his vision is a little fuzzy.

 

Another thought comes to his fuzzy mind, why didn't he just do Pokemon Contests like he originally wanted to, to follow in his idol's footsteps? Oh yeah, Nishigori's constant bullying that Contests were for girls kept him from pursuing that. Another flute of champagne down the hatch, his sixth. Thinking back on the League battle, he does remember how frustrated his Froslass looked as she looked back at him for a command and none came because he was frozen in indecision. She was his last pokemon in his party as the others had all fainted. Another flute drunk, his seventh.

 

All his drunk mind can process now, oddly enough, is that he needs to find Yuri Plisetsky. That punk needs to be taught a lesson and a battle on the balcony would be a perfect opportunity. No one tells Katsuki Yuuri he should just retire when he's had the worst week of his life. Who's he to tell Yuuri to retire when he's just barely gotten through the Junior Battling Division. He doesn't know shit about the Senior Division.

 

Just as his eyes have set sight on Yuri and he's walking towards him, he runs into the person he least expects. His idol and Pokemon Contest Master, Victor Nikiforov.

 

Yuuri blinks a bit and he's oddly confident as he commands, “Move, I have a battle to get to.”

 

Victor raises an eyebrow, asking, “Battling during the banquet? Isn't that a bit barbaric?” His expression is a judgemental one and Yuuri finds himself irritated by it. What does his idol have to be judgy about?

 

“Who cares?” Yuuri's a bit loud, that anyone nearby can hear, “I wanna battle Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

Speak of the devil, Yuri appears and says, “A battle? Sure, be ready to lose, you idiot.”

 

Victor is about to scold Yuri in Yakov's place but a crowd has already gathered at the possibility of a battle between Japan's Best and the Junior World Champion. Chris proudly volunteers as referee.

 

Chris stops them from sending out their pokemon by stating the rules, “This will be a one pokemon battle. No full party battles and no moves that will cause irreversible damage to the banquet hall, please. Whoever's pokemon faints first or surrenders will have lost. The last trainer's pokemon to be standing is the winner.”

 

“Understood.” Yuri answers and a nod from Yuuri.

 

Christophe announces, “Then, let this battle begin!”

 

While Yuuri and Yuri send out their pokemon, Frolass and Persian, Victor's pocket shakes. Victor sighs, knowing Makkachin wants to see the battle. He simply doesn't get it, why Makkachin wants to watch or the point of battling. Victor has thought battling is too savage a sport for anyone to enjoy and has resented it since he was a teenager (tolerating being around it when Yakov is coaching Yuri).

 

Letting Makkachin out of her pokeball, Victor watches his precious Glaceon bounds her way to the front to watch as Yuri's Persian is hit with an ice ball. Victor is baffled by how happy she seems to watch other pokemon beat each other up but can't ignore how unwilling she has been to go on stage for contests either. In fact, Victor isn't sure what else he wants to do with his career now he's won all the Master Ribbons. Maybe Makkachin is just as lost as he feels and that's why battling interests her.

 

Yuri's Persian can barely stand. Yuri is frustrated and trying to encourage his pokemon to keep going but it's hopeless. Victor turns away because he doesn't want to see the finishing move... but it never comes.

 

Yuuri holds a hand up and stops Froslass, addressing Yuri, “Give up. Your Persian can barely stand. Admit defeat.”

 

Yuri grits his teeth and, unexpectedly, surrenders, “You win... Persian, return!”

 

The crowd cheers and Victor is left in shock. Never in any of the battles he's witnessed, Victor has never seen a trainer give another trainer's pokemon mercy on the battlefield. Never from Yuri. Never from Chris. Who the heck is this Katsuki Yuuri?

 

Yuuri is being patted on the back and cheered for by the crowd. He's lucky Froslass understood how drunk Yuuri is so she mostly battled without Yuuri's guidance other than confirmation to make moves. Yuuri smirks and demands, “I'm up for another battle! Come on over!”

 

Victor is briefly distracted by a pride broken Yuri heading off to find a nurse or to the Pokemon Center but doesn't miss Makkachin run up to Yuuri and demand his attention.

 

Yuuri is confused for a moment but soon asks, “Oh? Do you want to battle? You look familiar... where's your trainer?”

 

Victor rushes over, “Makkachin, no! Sorry, we don't want to battle-”

 

“Your pokemon says different... have you never battled before?” Yuuri has a guarded expression as if he's expecting something.

 

“Well, no. I would never-” Victor stops himself when Makkachin gives him the most disappointed looks he's ever seen his precious girl make. The same look she makes when told she has to go on stage when she obviously doesn't want to. In that moment, Victor feels he can't say no to her. Maybe this is a chance to find what he's been missing in life, “You know what? I'll battle you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri is surprised for a moment and then grins, “Let's battle!”

 

Chris repeats the rules once again, the crowd regathered but with mild confusion as it's Victor Nikiforov who is battling.

 

Victor is shaking a bit because he's nervous. He has never battled in his life and now he's face to face with a Pokemon League challenger and known gym leader in his home country. However, Makkachin seems to have no fear. In fact, she has never looked this happy in a long time.

 

“Froslass, tackle.” Yuuri starts out with simple moves, knowing his idol's Glaceon isn't very strong and not wanting to end the battle in one hit. Victor seems to know enough about battling to know how to warn his pokemon about upcoming attacks but seems reluctant to actually use any attacks himself.

 

“Makkachin, use quick attack!” The attack does no damage, since Froslass is an ice-ghost type but that seems to be Victor's aim and Yuuri frowns, almost sobering up a bit, with the realization. Yuuri can see Makkachin getting frustrated she can't seem to get any damage on Froslass and she's close to fainting.

 

Yuuri knows one more attack will take out Makkachin, so he commands, “Stop, Froslass,” She stops immediately before she can hit with an ice ball, “I surrender. Return Froslass.”

 

The crowd is confused as Victor is right now. Victor won? The crowd starts to dispurse in disappointment except for a few.

 

Victor calls to his pokemon, “Makkachin, return.” Makkachin returns to her pokeball, tired.

 

Yuuri is about to leave but Victor rushes forwards and grabs his wrist, asking, “Wait, why did you do that?”

 

“... You didn't want to battle but your pokemon did. I'm not going to make your pokemon faint if it's a battle outside a gym. That wouldn't be fair to you since you don't want to see any pokemon getting hurt, right?” Yuuri explains and Victor never thought he'd hear someone say that. Yuuri finishes with, “Lemme guess, you think battling is savage and that no pokemon would willingly do it?”

 

Victor doesn't speak but he nods.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, giving the best drunk soap box speech he can give, “Look, pokemon reflect the desires of their trainers. If a trainer wants to be strong, they're most likely gonna battle, right? Just like you want to express yourself on stage, your pokemon reflect that in you, right?”

 

Victor crosses his arms and demands, “And your point is?”

 

“Maybe your Glaceon is trying to tell you something about yourself,” Yuuri's expression dampens as he confesses, “Maybe losing in the qualifiers says something about my career choices, huh?”

 

There's tears in Yuuri's eyes and Victor just freezes, unsure what to do when the other trainer hugs him and cries, “I should have done contests! I always looked up to you... but I didn't listen to Vicchan when he was trying to give me a hint I went down the wrong path,” Victor isn't sure who Vicchan is but rolls with Yuuri's train of speech until he suddenly lights up and says, “Hey, my family runs an onsen and Pokemon Day Care in Hasetsu. You should visit and teach me how to do contests! I'm retiring from battling anyway so it'll be a good career change.”

 

Victor isn't sure until Yuuri looks up at him with the prettiest eyes he's ever seen in his life and says, “Be my coach, Victor! I'll even teach you how to battle.”

 

He realizes Yuuri has done most of the talking and his heart pounds; he's about to agree but Yuuri is whisked away by Celestino, who apologizes, “He's had too much to drink. I'm sorry he's caused so much trouble.”

 

Victor can't help but mutter, “Don't go...” as Celestino scolds Yuuri while escorting him out of the party. Victor knows one thing; he needs to meet this kind-hearted battler again and have him teach him how to battle. He wants nothing more than this sweetheart to teach him why battling is so fun.

 

…

 

Yuuri's memory of the banquet a year ago is fuzzy. As far as he remembers, he made an ass of himself by challenging Victor Nikiforov to a battle as well as Yuri Plisetsky and he's glad the alcohol helped him forget.

 

Since then, Yuuri finished out his university courses and announced his retirement from battling. It shocked the world of professional battling and results in many phone calls from friends begging him to return. They're all too late since Yuuri had already traded off all his pokemon on Wonder Trade and he hopes some trainers get his pokemon that will thrive with them instead.

 

Yuuri has retired from being gym leader as well, appointing Yuuko as the next leader since she's just as powerful battler as he used to be. These days, Yuuri helps his parents maintain the onsen and care for the pokemon that trainers entrust to their care.

 

It's a simple life but becomes emptier and emptier as Yuuri feels as if he's forgotten something. The feeling gets stronger when there's a press conference at the end of the Master Ribbon Championships for the Beauty category and Victor Nikiforov announces with a sad smile that he's retiring from contests. It makes sense for him for Victor to retire after winning all Master Ribbons, some multiple times, but it brings back memories of annoucing his own retirement. He can empathize with Victor's choice all too well.

 

Yuuri has zoned out in reminiscing during the TV press conference that it takes his mother, Hiroko, several times to get his attention, “Yuuri! Yuuri, come over here. I have a surprise for you.”

 

When his attention is finally caught, Yuuri makes his way to the day care area to see what his mother wants. His mother is sitting at the table with an egg in one of the incubators and lights up when Yuuri enters the room.

 

“Yuuri, I have a gift for you. None of the trainers that left with their pokemon will claim this egg. I want you to care for it.” His mother has a bright smile as she declares this.

 

“Mom, I don't train anymore or do I really want to get involved with pokemon anymore,” Yuuri tries to decline the egg, “I can't take it. There is probably a trainer out there that could give it better care than me.”

 

His mother frowns and asks, “Do you realize how lonely you've looked the past five months? Ever since you gave the gym up, you've looked awful. Perhaps even the whole year, when you traded your pokemon away,” She gets closer and offers a hug that Yuuri accepts before continuing, “You don't have to battle anymore or pursue a career with pokemon again but please. I don't want you to be lonely. Vicchan wouldn't want you to be this miserable either.”

 

That's what breaks Yuuri a bit, he can't say no but has conditions, “... Okay, I'll care for the egg. If I can't care for it when it hatches, you'll care for it?”

 

She steps back and gives him a nod, reassuring, “No pressure, I just want to see if this will help you. If you're not ready for a companion, I won't force you to keep it.”

 

Yuuri gives her a small smile before she moves the egg into a portable incubator and gently hands it to Yuuri. He holds the egg close as she says, “Take good care of it, I know you will.”

 

He nods, leaving for his bedroom since he figures his bedroom will be the safest pace to keep the egg. Yuuri is not skilled in identifying different types of pokemon eggs like his mother but suspects his mother must have an idea of what kind of pokemon he is caring for. His mother knows he can't bear to look at any ice types at this time, let alone care for one, so it can't be an ice type.

 

When he's in his room, he sets the incubator gently on his desk and examines the egg. It's a soft pink at the top but slowly turns into a deeper pink toward the bottom. Maybe it's a fairy type like Vicchan become after evolving? A small part of him hopes not but the other hopes for it. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Yuuri returns to his bed and curls up for a nap. Looking at the egg, he's reminded that tomorrow he should visit Vicchan's shrine.

 

…

 

Two weeks have passed since Yuuri first acquired the egg. It moves a lot more than it did before and it might be close to hatching. Yuuri has gotten to the point he carries it with him everywhere he goes because he gets anxious leaving it in his room too long. He can't explain it but he's excited for it to hatch and doesn't want to miss it.

 

It's noon and he's woken up by his sister, Mari, yelling something about needing to shovel snow. Shovel snow? It's April, why is there snow? Looking out the window, sure enough it's snowing. Yuuri sighs and gets on his jacket. He looks at the egg and decides he can't leave it in his room long enough to shovel snow so he manages to support it with his jacket... he notes the egg is a lot heavier than he remembers a week ago.

 

Downstairs, he gets the shovel and Mari directs him to the pokemon play area (some of the pokemon are picky and won't prance in the snow) to get to work on clearing the area/creating snow piles for the less picky pokemon to play in. He makes sure the egg won't fall out of his jacket as he opens the door and is greeted by a pokemon almost immediately... a Glaceon. Yuuri is about to ask the pokemon to move until it goes up and rubs against his leg with a pleased sound.

 

“Wait... I know you,” Yuuri comments and realizes in shock, “You're-!”

 

Yuuri's father passes by and asks, “You know that pokemon? It came in with a good-looking foreigner. He's in the onsen right now if you're curious.”

 

Yuuri wastes no time, he's holding the incubator tight so the egg doesn't move too much and is sprinting towards the onsen. This can't be real. There's no way Victor Nikiforov could be staying at their onsen, right?

 

Scanning the bathing area, he's not there but, sure enough, he sees silver hair inside the onsen. If there weren't an egg in his arms, he would have dropped whatever he's carrying because Victor is looking straight at him with an intrigued look on his face.

 

It takes all of Yuuri's will power not to look down when Victor stands and announces, “Yuuri! I finally get to see you again, I'm going to do my best an make you a Pokemon Contest Champion!”

 

Yuuri takes a moment to process what he just heard before all he can say is, “W-What!?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making an outline for this story and got stuck, so I'm freeforming this (Using this fic to procrastinate other stuff). Hope it doesn't get too chaotic. Also, if anything seems illogical in this, remember that Pokemon logic is just weird and it's best to not put too much thought into it (Like, I tried thinking about what katsudon would be made of in the pokemon world and got a headache, lol)

Yuuri is still in denial. This can't be Victor Nikiforov in this dining area, sharing katsudon with his Glaceon, Makkachin. He's hoping he'll walk up from this odd dream and will still be cuddling his egg close in bed. He decides to pinch himself when Victor decides to take a nap under the kotatsu with Makkachin. Nope, he's awake and this is very real.

 

Hiroko is cleaning up bowls of eaten katsudon when Yuuri asks aloud, “Is this real? Why is he here?”

 

His mother shrugs before replying, “Maybe to do just as he said. To teach you to be a contest champion.”

 

Yuuri can't help but rest his head on the table to get a grip. First of all, what does Victor see in an ex-battler like him to be good at contests. Second, Victor is known in the contest world for being anti-battling. How is he tolerating being around Yuuri? Third, what the actual fuck is going on?

 

Make things more chaotic, Minako has arrived and silently freaked out upon seeing Victor in their dining area. Yuuri just tries to zone out and stare at his occasionally twitching egg as a distraction.

 

At least, until Minako finally says, “I can't believe the news is true. Victor Nikiforov is in Hasetsu. Although, I don't think it's for business by the look on your face, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri repeats the information in a deadpan of disbelief, “He says he's gonna make me a contest master.”

 

“Oh my, you've always wanted to do contests. This is your big chance! Don't waste it,” Minako is more exicted than he is so she adds, “Look, Nishigori-san never meant to steer you away from contests for the rest of your life. Victor obviously must have seen something in you to believe you would be a good contest goer. I know what I've taught you in dancing will help so don't be shy. Just see how it goes.”

 

“... I'll try,” Yuuri is glancing at Victor who sneezes in his sleep somehow and continues, “I just don't know how to deal with this so suddenly.”

 

Minako pats his shoulder, “Don't worry about it. You won't be able to do anything until your egg hatches anyway.”

 

The egg twitches again and Yuuri picks up the incubator to hold it close, “Yeah...”

 

Victor wakes up shortly afterward and Mari and Yuuri have to help him unpack boxes and boxes of things shipped directly from Russia so his room is perfect. Yuuri is grateful to be done with the day after helping and get some sleep. The day has been crazier than a dream and sleep is the only treatment.

 

…

 

 _Official Trainers' Association Fan Discord Server_ :

 

DiscordBot: Welcome to the server, @nightwalk !

 

KatsukiGurl: hey nightwalk! welcome

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Welcome, read rules and tag me with your roles.

 

nightwalk: @-GymWinner (Mod) I'm nightwalk, I'm a trainer and a fan of both contests and battling.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Added.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Now we have a new member, can we PLEASE keep the conversation about the Katsuki-Nikiforov Conspiracy Theories civil?

 

KatsukiGurl: But really, it's not impossible for Katsuki to get into contests (he admired Nikiforov growing up) but Nikiforov as his actual mentor? Y'all are crazy if you think an anti to the battling community is gonna have a change of heart just to teach a battler into contests.

 

Pikachu101: > Calling Victor an anti

 

Pikachu101: Victor isn't an anti. He's never bullied anyone for choosing their career as a battler. In fact, his coach Yakov Feltsman was part of the Elite Four twenty years ago and he grew up around battling. He simply just isn't comfortable with pokemon getting hurt so he's always avoided the battling community except when he's forced to attend Yuri Plisetsky and Georgi Popovich's battles.

 

nightwalk: It could be possible that Nikiforov just wants to get his coaching career afloat and choosing an ex-League battler is a bold move to get attention.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): ^ I like that theory more. I was there at the banquet and Victor didn't seem to hate Katsuki after battling him. In fact, he seems intrigued by him to say the least.

 

KatsukiGurl: I still don't trust Nikiforov. His intentions seem sketchy.

 

Pikachu101: All we can do is wait and see, I honestly don't care about that drama when Yuri Plisetsky is gonna be entering the senior league next season <3

 

12Rockruff: A member of Yuri's Angels is here :eyes:

 

nightwalk: :eyes:

 

KatsukiGurl: :eyes:

 

-GymWinner (Mod): :eyes: Oh boy.

 

Pikachu101: really though, Yuri Plisetsky has the talent to sweep through all the Russian gyms again in the senior division and easily get into the Pokemon League. As much as I was hoping he'd settle down as the junior league gym leader for St. Petersburg (so I can battle him ;-;), I'm happy he's going to progress as a trainer.

 

KatsukiGurl: Where's Minami?

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Probs losing his shit over the news of Nikiforov being in Japan.

 

nightwalk: lol, im excited to battle Plisetsky this year. I won all the gym badges in my country for the senior division and I'm ready for the Pokemon League. I've mostly been filling up my Pokedex for my country tho.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Which country, nightwalk? :eyes:

 

Pikachu101 :eyes:

 

KatsukiGurl: :eyes:

 

12Rockruff: Oh shit, we gotta professional up in here! Besides our mod.

 

nightwalk: Kazakstan, I have a mixed team so I have no plans for becoming a gym leader.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): You're telling me you're Otabek Atlin, the fucking legend that won because his opponent forgot their pokemon was burned and couldn't hold out?

 

nightwalk: Yes, lemme take a selfie with my pokemon as proof (I g2g afterward tho so night)

 

nightwalk: *posts selfie with his Mightyena*

 

-GymWinner (Mod): BITCH, I'M SHOOK

 

KatsukiGurl: OMFG

 

12Rockruff: Ahhhh, I'm one of the Otababes, this is a dream come true :O

 

Pikachu101: Omg, this is lit. 10/10 would want to battle

 

-GymWinner (Mod): He logged off tho ;-; oh well, i'll look forward to battling him next League.

 

…

 

There's a scratching sound resonating throughout Yuuri's bedroom. Slowly, Yuuri wakes when the sound gets louder into a cracking sound.

 

“Hm?” Yuuri sits up and puts on his glasses. He's jolted awake when he finds the source of the sound. He rushes to the incubator and gently takes the cracked egg out.

 

“It's happening, it's hatching!” Yuuri doesn't even realize he's almost yelling with excitement. He doesn't care if he's woken up anyone because the egg is shaking on the table and he can see the movement inside the cracks.

 

Yuuri turns on his desk lamp on and is coaxing gently, “Come on, you can break out of there. Do it for me.”

 

Yuuri jumps a little when there's a knock on his door. It comes with some reluctance but Yuuri quickly gets up and opens the door... only to be frozen in shock. Victor is at the door, tired with ruffled hair and an excited Makkachin by his side.

 

“V-Victor, did I wake you?” Yuuri asks.

 

“No, Makkachin did-” He's interrupted by Makkachin pushing past both of them to stand on their back legs and get a closer look at the struggling egg on the table. Victor seems more awake when he sees why Makkachin insisted on waking him, “Your egg is hatching...may I join you?”

 

Yuuri hears it in his voice and sees a bit of excitement on Victor's face as he smiles. Yuuri opens the door more and motions him to sit on the bed because even the presence of Victor can't kill his excitement (maybe even a little nervousness). Victor happily goes in and sits on the bed, motioning Makkachin to join him on the bed as Yuuri takes place at the desk again.

 

Pink shell pieces break away onto the table and Yuuri can tell the pokemon matches the color of the shell. His heart jumps a little hearing a struggled cry from the egg.

 

“Come on! You can break out!” Yuuri encourages.

 

“Do it, break that shell!” Victor cheers from behind with Makkachin making a cheering cry.

 

There's a weaker cry from the egg and it goes still. Everyone holds their breath. Yuuri waits for any movement for almost a minute before reaching to the egg to help. However, his hand is stopped by Victor's hand.

 

“No, let them do it on their own. It will make them stronger.” Victor explains and Yuuri keeps still. As much as Yuuri is worried for the pokemon inside, Victor is right.

 

However, his worries are dispelled when Victor jumps back as shell shards fly everywhere with a burst. Yuuri flinches and guards his face just before a shard hits him. The moment afterward is quiet until Yuuri regain his bearings and uncovers his face to see the pokemon that's emerged from the egg.

 

On his table, a tired-looking Happiny makes a whimpering sound and looks disoriented.

 

Yuuri cautiously calls to the baby pokemon, “H-Hey, you did it.”

 

Their eyes meet and Yuuri starts to feel anxious. He knows pokemon who are hatched choose their trainers as their parents at birth and he's not sure he's ready. Or, he thought he wasn't until the Happiny makes a happy cry and wobbles to him for a hug. Yuuri takes the small pokemon and finds himself crying. Not just normal crying, he's ugly crying and his face is soaked. He's overwhelmed with the emotions of realizing his mother is right that he's been missing having a pokemon and so happy the pokemon he's cared for as an egg for weeks is happy and healthy.

 

Yuuri isn't sure why he looks back to Victor but Victor has a heartfelt smile and is keeping Makkachin back from trying to greet the newly hatched Happiny.

 

Victor softly says, “You did a good job. Reminds me when Makkachin first hatched... Do you want some time alone? We can talk about contests in the morning.”

 

Yuuri checks the time and it's 2 am. Yes, he wants some time alone with his new pokemon so he nods to Victor that he can leave. He's definitely not ready to talk about Pokemon Contests when he just became a parent. Okay, maybe exaggerating a bit but Yuuri is emotional.

 

With a lingering gaze, Victor leaves out the door with a calming Makkachin. The door closes and Yuuri has another question he needs to answer: What should he feed a new pokemon? There are poffins, beans and many other pokemon treats in the kitchen but those are for pokemon over two weeks old.

 

Yuuri asks aloud in a joking tone, “What am I supposed to feed you, katsudon?”

 

Happiny points towards themselves and Yuuri realizes the mistake he's just made. While in the egg, pokemon can learn bits of speech by hearing humans talk. As if he's a masochist, Yuuri repeats “katsudon” and Happiny cheers with glee.

 

Shit, he just accidentally named his new pokemon child, Katsudon.

 

He holds the pokemon close as he moves to gently flop on his bed and mutters, “What have I done?”

 

…

 

In the morning, Yuuri has to clean up the egg shells scattered on his desk and floor. He's already spoiling his new Happiny by letting her sleep under his warm covers despite having to be awake himself (After consulting his Pokedex, he learned that all Happiny are female and groaned that he named his sweet angel Katsudon by accident).

 

It doesn't take long since the mess is concentrated mostly on the desk. He's taking his time since he's not ready to face Victor about the conversation about contests... or even the subject of battling that's bound to come up. Yuuri is not unaware of Victor's adversion of battling but that has never stopped Yuuri from respecting him. It brings up a repeated question in Yuuri's mind: What does he see in Yuuri?

 

Happiny wakes up not long after he's finished cleaning, making complaining sounds Yuuri associates with hunger.

 

“I know. You're hungry, dear,” Yuuri answers and picks her up in his arms, “I still don't know what to feed you...” Yuuri makes his way downstairs and goes to his mother, who gasps when she sees the new pokemon.

 

“Oh my, that's what the commotion was last night... Have you decided?” Hiroko asks.

 

“I'm keeping her. I can't give her up.” Yuuri is sure of his answer as Happiny cuddles close.

 

Hiroko smiles and gushes, “Good, she's so cute that I would have spoiled her too much.”

 

Yuuri can't help but chuckle because he's already guilty of starting to coddle and pamper his new companion but remembers to ask, “What should I feed her?”

 

“Poffin paste,” Hiroko has him follow her to the kitchen where she scoops the paste into a bowl, “This will taste like a poffin to her but will be a consistency she can digest. Here's a sweet flavor. If she doesn't like it, we'll try other flavors.” Yuuri takes the bowl and Happiny is already eyeing it with hunger.

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Yuuri says.

 

“No problem.” She leaves him be to return to the business counter where a customer is waiting.

 

Yuuri finally gets to feed Happiny in the guest area (Mari and Toshiya have both passed by and made comments about how cute she is). Taking a spoon, he scoops the sweet paste just enough for a small bite. Happiny sits on the table and watches the spoon. Carefully, she's given the small bite and swallows part of it at a time. She makes a pleased sound and Yuuri is relieved as he feeds her until she's full enough to want another nap.

 

When Makkachin arrives in the guest area, Yuuri tenses since Victor is close behind. Victor stifles a yawn as he walks in and wakes a bit more when he sees Yuuri, “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, sleep well?” Yuuri asks as Happiny cuddles close.

 

“I did... Are you ready to talk?”

 

Yuuri sighs, he can't avoid Victor forever so he agrees, “Yes, go ahead.”

 

…

 

Yuri Plisetsky grits his teeth as he brings up Instagram and sees a selfie from Victor labeled 'loving Hasetsu!'. So the news is true and Victor is in Hasetsu to coach him on contests... However, Yuri knows that isn't completely the case and immediately starts to pack one of his bags.

 

 

“You're not going to have a top trainer coach you on how to battle, Victor. Not if I can help it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've read, commented and given kudos, thank you so much <3 I'm glad you're enjoying this side project of mine. If you've noticed, I've kept the chapters short to keep the story light. I hope you keep enjoying!
> 
> Note: Spelling Mila as Milla because the official fanbook spells it with two Ls. Just a heads up.

There's no more avoiding it. Yuuri and Victor need to discuss each others' intentions. As far as Yuuri knows, Victor wants to coach him for contests because of their battle at the banquet (which Yuuri doesn't remember very well). However, there have been rumors in the news that Victor wants to learn how to battle and it almost makes Yuuri want to laugh. Victor has openly discouraged the battling community in interviews; why would he want to battle after retiring when he doesn't like seeing pokemon get hurt.

 

The two agreed to meet somewhere more private to speak since the daycare is a bit more crowded since Victor's arrival. The beach is the perfect place since it's peaceful in April and May. Makkachin runs to the ocean to play but not without trying to convince Yuuri with pouty eyes to let Happiny come play. Of course, Yuuri gives a shake of his head as a 'no' and Makkachin continues on.

 

Both are seated on a large piece of driftwood. The silence between them is a bit awkward, neither knows who to start.

 

At least until Victor goes first, saying, “I want you to teach me how to battle and I'll teach you contests.”

 

“... Why?” Yuuri can't process what's going through his mind, “I thought you hated battling and why me? If you wanted to battle, couldn't you ask your coach? An ex-Elite Four member?” Yuuri wants to understand why Victor insists he is the one to teach him when he has so many better options.

 

Victor softens a bit and honestly admits, “Because you're the first trainer I've seen battle with compassion,” Before Yuuri can ask more, Victor continues, “You stopped when another trainer's pokemon reached their limit. You could have beaten Yuri back at the banquet. Instead, you let him give up on his own. If it were Georgi or Milla, they would have let his pokemon faint without a second thought. You inspired me, so I want you and no one else to teach me.”

 

Yuuri can't do much but stare at him. He's never had anyone tell him they're inspired by him and having it come from his idol is a large boost to his confidence right now. However, that leads to his next question.

 

“I'm flattered but what makes you think I would want to do contests? I'm retired. If my mother hadn't forced an egg on me I wouldn't even bother with pokemon right now,” Yuuri adjusts Happiny to be more comfortable in his arms before stating, “I don't know anything about contests other than it's performing on stage, how would I be any good at it?”

 

Victor rests his head against his hand, explaining as if it's obvious, “I've watched several videos of you battling. All your pokemon have the grace of dancers. However you train them, you obviously must use a method that makes them aware of their movements. This is only a guess but you took dance lessons when you were younger. Am I right?”

 

Yuuri's jaw hangs open at how on point his guess is. He took ballet with Minako-sensei and often used ballet as a way to teach his pokemon how to move fluidly when evading attacks or for increasing the potency of evasive moves.

 

“You are... your point?” Yuuri asks.

 

“Dance is one of the key performance rounds in contests. If you can teach your pokemon to move like that on a battlefield than think of how graceful you'd be on stage. Also in battle, I notice you're skilled at using moves that use strategy over brute strength to beat your opponent,” Victor smirks slightly, “In contests, your opponents are the judges. When you choose your moves during the showcase round, I'm certain you'd be like me and use moves that show the best of your pokemon.”

 

“I don't know...” Yuuri isn't sure.

 

“Trust me,” Victor assures, “When I started out, I barely knew anything about contests myself but I know you can dominate the stage from what I've seen. Will you at least give it a shot?”

 

There's silence between them again as Yuuri considers it. Victor seems to have a lot of confidence in him and must really believe he could be a champion if he tries. It can't hurt to try so Yuuri nods and offers a hand, “Sure, if you're willing to let me teach you as well.”

 

Happily, Victor shakes his hand and asks, “What's the first step to becoming a battler in Japan?”

 

“Have you gotten your Japanese Trainers' Card?”

 

“... No.”

 

Yuuri sighs, “Then we start by getting that.”

 

…

 

Training starts as soon as Victor gets his Trainers' Card, taking two days for the paperwork to go through and five days for the card to be ready. Right now, they're in the Hasetsu Gym because you're given your first gym badge case by a gym leader and Yuuko has several since not many kids are becoming trainers in Hasetsu. When Victor is given his first gym badges case, he's confused until Yuuri explains.

 

“For gym badges. You're nowhere near challenging a gym when you don't know your pokemon's moves or their real strength.” Yuuri is a bit frustrated by the last part because he realizes he's going to have to teach Victor everything he learned in Trainers' School as a teen.

 

Victor inspects the case and asks, “Isn't there a way to electronically keep track of it?”

 

“Yes, using a Pokedex-” Yuuri sighs when he realizes Victor doesn't have one of those either, “We're gonna need to take a train into the city and go to a PokeMart.”

 

Yuuko cuts in with, “PokeMarts don't carry Pokedexes, Yuuri.”

 

“I know, I'm saying the PokeMart because I need to buy a larger memory card for my Pokedex so Victor and I can share,” Victor smiles at that, the idea of sharing, before finishing, “I want to upgrade it before Victor uses it. I think it's due to for a Shiny Hunt app and Move Tracker update.”

 

Victor offers, “I'll pay for the upgrades.”

 

Yuuri wants to argue but realizes he won't be able to afford the upgrades since they're expensive... and Victor still needs to stock up on potions and pokeballs before he starts battling.

 

“Alright, you ready to go, Victor?”

 

Victor nods and they say goodbye to Yuuko while going out the door.

 

Suddenly as Yuuri is opening the door, the wind is knocked out of him as someone practically jump-kicks him back. Victor jumps back and gasps, “Yuuri!” When Yuuri sits up, at the doorway is Yuri Plisetsky with a scowl on his face.

 

Victor blinks and addresses him, “Yuri, what are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same, Victor. You really think I'm going to let you get away with stealing a top trainer from the battling world? I don't think so!” Yuri proclaims.

 

Victor seems amused, “Oh? Am I stealing him from battling? He retired, Yuri. Why are you here anyway? Yakov must be furious.”

 

As Yuuri stands, Yuri announces, “I'm here to make Yuuri my coach. I refuse to let a no name like you, Victor, steal him away from battling.”

 

Yuuri is almost frozen in shock but manages to get out, “H-Hold on, as your coach? I'm don't know anything about coaching. My hands are full with teaching Victor; I couldn't possibly teach you anything that your previous coach can't. Why me?”

 

Yuri crosses his arms and explains, “I'm not making my debut in Russia's senior league. I know I can't beat Milla and Georgi yet so I want to start in another country to improve my changes if making it to the Pokemon League again.”

 

Victor has a look of understanding for Yuri's situation and Yuuri relaxes. Yuri is making his senior debut and Yuuri realizes their battle must have been a wake-up call of how difficult the senior league is (even if Yuuri doesn't remember the battle well). Yuuri understands that insecurity all too well, so he asks, “Do you have your Japanese Trainers' Card?”

 

Yuri shakes his head.

 

“Then let us get started with that after we go to the PokeMart.” Yuuri says and both Victor and Yuri tag along.

 

…

 

“You have to be kidding me.” Yuri claims as he's staring at the pokemon egg in the incubator given to him.

 

“I'm not. If you want to be my student, you're starting from scratch so both you and Victor are on the same level,” Yuuri is brushing Yuri's Persian, who purrs at the treatment, “Once you win four badges, I'll let you use the pokemon from your Junior League again.”

 

Yuri slams his hand on the table in the day care guest area, startling Happiny who was napping, before complaining, “Victor has a pokemon already! Are you making me wait weeks before I have a pokemon to battle with? This is bullshit. Victor is going to have an unfair headstart!”

 

Happiny whimpers and Yuuri picks her up with one arm to comfort her from the loud noise before explaining, “Victor is going to spend the next few weeks learning the mechanics of battling and how to catch pokemon in the wild from me, so he's not going to have any time to get stronger.”

 

Victor is nowhere to hear this conversation since he's in the onsen relaxing from their trip to the PokeMart.

 

Yuri eyes him, seeming more settled with the new information while commenting, “Well, at least my Persian and Gyrados get to stay in the daycare so I'm not gonna be completely alone...”

 

Yuuri hums in agreement, “Your pokemon will be fine in the day care. Mom will take good care of them.”

 

As if on cue, Hiroko comes in and addresses Yuri, “I must say dear; you have a well-behaved Gyrados. I didn't have any struggle getting them into the holding pool.”

 

“Thanks, I've had him since he was a Magikarp. He knows he's not supposed to be rowdy.” Yuri says.

 

“Well, then I trust you to care for that pokemon when it hatches.” Hiroko is cheerful, going back to business to leave Yuri and Yuuri to talk. Both are quiet for awhile as Yuuri finishes grooming Persian and coaxing Happiny back into a nap. Even soon, the customers thin out as they return to their guest rooms.

 

When they're alone, that's when Yuri gets Yuuri's attention, “Hey... Katsudon,” The nickname catches Yuuri and Happiny's attention, “I heard about your Sylveon. I've never lost a pokemon but it must have hurt.”

 

Yuuri frowns and looks away, “It did... I have Happiny now and I'm not battling anymore so I can't disappoint Vicchan anymore.”

 

Yuri says with determined eyes, “I think as long as your happy your pokemon will be too,” Yuuri is confused at this shift in tone from Yuri earlier until he declares, “I'm here because I could tell from that battle we had that you could have been an Elite Four member if you weren't hurting. If you won't battle anymore then I want to learn why your pokemon are so strong. Victor isn't a battler and won't get the most of what you know so I want you as my coach.”

 

“...” Yuuri blinks and soon understands what he means, smiling with his reply, “You believe I can make you a champion? How?”

 

“Teach me how to care for my pokemon. You're naturally able to raise them to be battlers, so teach me.”  
  


Yuuri seems to think it over and says, “I'll try. It will depend on your natural talent.” He says this because he's not sure how to teach in the first place so it really is going to be reliant on both Yuri and Victor's natural talents. Also, it's oddly comforting to have the abrasive young man try to console him about Vicchan.

 

Yuri is about to continue until he gasps because his egg makes some movement, “It moved!”

 

Yuuri chuckles, understanding that feeling all too well.

 

…

 

_Official Trainers' Association Fan Discord Server_ :

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Yuri :eyes: Plisetsky :eyes: Is :eyes: In :eyes: Hasetsu

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Welcome back, Minami. Losing your shit?

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I'm hyped! Victor and Yuri were spotted at the trainers' registration office with Katsuki-kun and they'll be battling me after three gym badges. AHHHHHH

 

nightwalk: *sad violin music plays* Looks like I won't get to battle Plisetsky this season.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Why not? Can't you just stay in hotels in Japan?

 

nightwalk: My broke ass can't do that. My sponsors don't pay that much,

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Well dammit.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Brb, gonna ask my mom if you can stay with us.

 

Nightwalk: wait wut o_o

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Holy shit, let this work because I wanna see a showdown between Otabek and Plisetsky in Japan.

 

12Rockruff: @Pikachu101

 

Pikachu101: I know and it's lit going on.

 

Pikachu101: I can't believe Katsuki is coaching both Nikiforov and Plisetsky. This is madness. Now, Otabek might be going to Japan.

 

nightwalk: That's not for certain.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): My mom said yes. I just told her you were a friend <3

 

nightwalk: I stand corrected. I'm going to Japan, fam.

 

Pikachu101: LIT

 

12Rockruff: WOOOOOO

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Where's KatsukiGurl?

 

Pikachu101: Your Victor-anti girlfriend is asleep.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): She's not an anti stfu. Girlfriend? Maybe if you count a mutual love for Katsuki Yuuri as a relationship than ok.

 

nightwalk: That's gay

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): You bet your ass it is.

 

nightwalk: x'D

 

-GymWinner (Mod): I'm gay for Katsuki too. Let's be a club.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): Yes

 

12Rockruff: Um, you guys, have you seen the new pictures of Katsuki's new pokemon? So cute I could die.

 

Pikachu101: I have and I agree.

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): I'm going to bed. PM me and Mom will make arrangements for you to stay.

 

nightwalk: Okay, night fam.

 

…

 

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up to an argument in the hallway between two familiar voices. When he listens in, it's Victor and Yuri.

 

“Just because you're here because of some weird crush doesn't mean you're going to be any good at battling,” Yuri is almost yelling, “Go home, Victor. You're not even serious about battling.”

 

“Yuri, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. You don't understand.” Victor counters.

 

Yuuri gets up and presses his ear to the door. Happiny jumps off the bed and copies her trainer in curiosity. What's this about a crush? Why is Yuri pressuring Victor?

 

Yuri makes a noise of annoyance, “Oh, I don't understand? I see how you look at him and even Yakov told you not to come here because he knew this is just going to be another hobby you'll give up. You're only here because of him. You don't give a shit about battling.”

 

“... It's more than that. I don't want Makkachin to be so depressed anymore. This is more than my feelings, Yuri. What do I have to do to convince you?” Victor asks.

 

“A battle. If you win, I'll go back to Russia. If I win, I stay and make your life hell. I don't plan on letting you let go of battling so easily. Yuuri doesn't deserve you wasting his time.” Yuri wagers and Yuuri is stunned, not sure how to feel or if he heard the whole conversation right.

 

 

Victor is silent for a few moments in consideration before he taunts, “Fine, you're on, you little kitten.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation has been low and my other WIPs consumed my time but I'm still here! Let's keep this going. Thank you for reading and the support. Also, thank you to whoever recommended me on the victuurificrec blog!

Breakfast is awkward. Yuri and Victor just seem to glare at each other across the table while eating and Yuuri isn't sure how long he can stand it. Happiny is just as conflicted as her trainer, lightly nibbling on a poffin that Yuuri broke up into pieces for her. No one else is there besides the three and their pokemon so it's the perfect time to discuss training.

 

“Victor, today you're going to learn how to catch a wild pokemon.” Yuuri announces.

 

“Okay.” That's all Victor says before it's awkward silence again.

 

“Yurio, what are you going to do today?” Yuuri asks.

 

“Enough of that nickname,” he continues, “I'm gonna watch over my egg.”

 

“I see...” Yuuri looks between them again, the silence getting to him until he finally admits, “I heard the argument you two had in the hallway earlier.”

 

Both look at Yuuri with surprise, letting him confront them, “Regardless of who wins the battle you two have planned, I will coach you both. I'm not letting either of you go back to Russia when you've specifically requested me as your coach.”

 

Yuri is going to complain but Yuuri gives his best intimidating look (and Happiny tries to mimic her trainer and ends up doing 'Mean Look'. It's effective on Yuri) and Yuri shuts up so Yuuri can finish with, “Both of you won't be irresponsible like that as long as I'm around. I'm going to try my best... so please don't argue over me coaching you, regardless of your reasons for me coaching you.”

 

Victor seems to light up at that, hopeful. Even Yuri calms but crosses his arms in irritation. Yuuri relaxes a bit they they don't argue with him.

 

Victor asks, “For your contest training, you need to register for the beginners' contest at least two months in advance so when will you be ready to go to the office to register? Even better, when will you be ready for your dance lesson?”

 

Yuuri thinks about it and answers, “As soon as you have the basics of battling down, I'll be ready to learn how contests work.

 

There's a smirk from Victor and a look that makes Yuuri swallow nervously because of how wanting it is, “Good because I'm excited to invite you into my world. I can't wait for us to understand each other,” When Victor leans forward across the table, Yuuri swears he sweats a bit under his gaze, “Isn't that the goal of being each others' coaches?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Yuuri has to back away a bit because he's not very comfortable with being so close to him yet, “I'm excited for that.” Happiny makes a cautious noise from the table because she doesn't understand why her trainer is nervous but Makkachin snorts at the scene before them.

 

Yuri mutters inaudibly, “Ugh, gross. Get a room.”

 

Victor backs away a little in confusion but doesn't miss a beat, “So, I should pack a bag with what we bought at the Pokemart?

 

“Yeah!” Yuuri composes himself, “Pack at least ten pokeballs, five potions and I'll bring the pokedex.”

 

Both get up from the table to excuse themselves to go get packed. In that moment, Yuri realizes that Yuuri must have heard Victor's true intentions for being here... If that's the case, Yuri can tell that either Yuuri is dense or trying to avoid his feelings.

 

Yuri watches the two heading back to their rooms to pack and decides Yuuri must be dense because the way Victor looks at him certainly isn't one of just wanting friendship. It's too endearing to be just friendship.

 

Yuri just shakes his head and mutters, “These two are idiots.” His egg moves after saying that and he hopes his new pokemon agrees.

 

…

 

Back in Russia, Yakov Feltsman has never been this frustrated in his life.

 

His top student in contests and then his junior champion have both left Russia just to chase after a retired battler they met at the banquet and have further shown how irresponsible they both are. Yakov rarely askes for advice but today he's invited his ex-wife over for coffee.

 

“What do I do, Lillia?” Yakov asks while drinking a mug of coffee serves to him by his pokemon, Mr. Mime, “I knew Vitya started losing his inspiration but I didn't expect him to retire yet. No less just to chase after some Japanese man he took a fancy for at the banquet and,Yuratchka, I thought would settle for debuting under my coaching. What did I do wrong?”

 

Lillia sips tea while her Sudowoodo stands still next to her chair, countering, “Did you consider Yuri's feelings for the other Yuuri? Have you seen his room full of posters? He admires him just as Victor used to admire me when I competed professionally. Yuri wants his idol to teach him, simple as that and you can do nothing about it.”

 

“And Vitya?” Yakov gives his pokemon the head-pats they desire.

 

Lillia raises an eyebrow as if it's obvious, “He fell in love. Sure, he's more of a lover than a fighter but you know Vitya will do anything to impress a mate... You saw how his pokemon rebelled against him before they went on stage a couple months ago. It's obvious they're channeling how uninspired he's feeling. Perhaps he'll come back to contests if this Katsuki Yuuri gives him the inspiration he needs.”

 

Yakov sighs, “You're sure?”

 

“Almost positive. There's no way Victor will enjoy battling after spending years hating it. He's just trying to get Katsuki's attention.” Lillia states while sipping her coffee.

 

Yakov considers it through a drink of coffee, “... I hope that's the case. Hopefully, he comes back when he realizes what a mistake he's making.”

 

Both sit in silence and finish coffee, hoping their conclusions on the situation are right.

 

…

 

“All packed?” Yuuri asks.

 

Victor nods as he appears from his room wearing his sports jacket and a Glaceon-themed backpack from the Pokemart. Victor splurged on a lot of items when they went to the Pokemart, even insisting on buying a Contest Manager app for this Pokedex since he claims 'It'll do everything Yakov would do for me in his notebooks but just make it digitally managed'. Yuuri trusts him enough but highly doubts Victor has personally used a pokedex himself to do anything since it's usually battlers that get them.

 

Yuuri is dressed in a windbreaker and has his backpack and has a brand new pokeball in his hand, a bit nervous.

 

“You okay, Yuuri?” Victor asks.

 

“Happiny is going to get a pokeball today and I'm nervous how she'll respond,” Yuuri admits, having never introduced a pokemon raised from an egg to a pokeball before and is fearing she'll reject it.

 

Victor senses his worry and offers, “Just be gentle with her. Let her choose what kind of pokeball she wants as well.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Victor snorts and pulls out a blue swirled Diveball from his pocket, before Yuuri can question he answers, “When Makkachin was just an Eevee, she insisted I use a Diveball because she thought the color was pretty.”

 

There's a moment between them and Yuuri starts to giggle along with Victor about the situation. Victor suddenly wraps an arm around him and assures, “She'll be fine as long as she's given a choice of her pokeball. She has no reason to be scared if you aren't.”

 

Yuuri nods, a bit embarrassed by the side hug, “Yeah... Are you ready to catch your first pokemon?”

 

Yuuri doesn't expect Victor to hug tighter at that and voice his worry, “Are you sure any pokemon I don't manage to catch will be okay? If I battle one and accidentally make it faint, will it be ok?”

 

“I'm sure they'll be okay,” Yuuri reassures, very aware of the hug, “Wild pokemon are very resilient and tend to care for each other when hurt. If it does happen, don't beat yourself up over it, okay?”

 

Victor mulls it over and says, “Okay, I'll trust you,” He pulls away and puts Makkachin's pokeball back in his pocket, “Where should we go to find wild pokemon?”

 

Yuuri offers places as he adjusts his windbreaker, “We could try the beach trails, hike up into the hills or try the abandoned baseball field's tall grass. Your choice on what kind of pokemon you want to pursue.”

 

Victor considers it and proudly declares, “The beach!”

 

“Well, let me get my fishing rod and we'll go.” Yuuri gets his fishing rod and poffins and they're ready to go. As they're out the door, Hiroko wishes them good luck as she's grooming her pokemon, Togetic, and Yuuri grunts his goodbye as he has the egg out of its incubator and is hugging it gently in his arms (Hiroko must have told him that pokemon bond in the egg faster when they can hear your heartbeat and feel your own warmth).

 

It's a half hour walk to the beach that Yuuri has picked. Course sand spans out for almost a half-mile until it stops at a cliff with a lighthouse. It's cold and windy, making Yuuri grateful for his windbreaker (and even more grateful that Happiny is peacefully asleep in his backpack with the top open slightly). Makkachin runs out onto the beach with glee, the cold not bothering them one bit as she chases the Wingull flocks across the beach but making sure not to bother the Pelipper on the rickety abandoned docks.

 

Yuuri observes the dock and says to Victor, “So, I'll guide you through the steps since I'm not catching any another pokemon for myself.”

 

“So, I find a wild pokemon that I think would be good for me and battle it?” Victor asks.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Victor rubs his chin in thought and then smirks, “How about we have some fun before catching pokemon?”

 

Yuuri is getting Happiny out of his backpack, “Fun? What kind of fun?”

 

Victor scoops up some sand and forms a ball with it and Yuuri immediately says, “Don't you dare,” Happiny senses what's going to happen next and scurries off to Makkachin as Victor hits Yuuri with a ball of sand, “You little-” Yuuri gets his own ball of sand and chases after Victor.

 

“You started this, I'm gonna finish it!” Yuuri shouts after him while running.

 

“You can't catch me!” Victor taunts. The two chase each other back and forth on the beach, throwing sand as Happiny gets Makkachin to lay still so she can build a sandcastle around them. Makkachin is pleased as her new role as Happiny's sand guardian of her castle.

 

At least until Victor trips over something and crashes into the sand. Yuuri gasps and goes to him, “Are you okay!?”

 

“Yeah,” Victor sits up and groans, “What did I trip over-” That is answered as an angry Staryu emerges from the sand and they have to dodge it's water gun attacks. Makkachin and Happiny hear their trainers screams and immediately go investigate; Happiny rides on Makkachin's back.

 

The Staryu stops when Makkachin and Happiny arrive but it gives an irritated cry. Victor is amazed as Makkachin stares down the pokemon to keep it focused on her.

 

Yuuri is a nervous wreck and shouts, “Happiny, get over here right now!” When she doesn't respond, he sighs and orders again, “Katsudon, you get off Makkachin right now and get over here.” Happiny pays attention to the order but gives a disappointed cry because she wanted to help.

 

Victor pays no attention to the nickname and is more focused that this is a battle, he has two new pokeballs in his pocket and this might be the first pokemon he catches. Victor's immediately nervous and Yuuri notices once Happiny is in his arms. Yuuri steps to Victor's side and guides him, “Okay, you just battle the Staryu until it's weak. You'll be able to tell by how fast it's able to battle you,” Yuuri gets out his pokedex and says, “I'll use the pokedex to tell you how weak it is and when to throw the pokeball. Remember what I said earlier, pokemon are resilient. You can't hurt it to the point it can't recover from a battle, even if it faints. If it faints, it just means the pokeball won't work on the pokemon since pokemon must be able to choose their trainers.”

 

Victor gives him a look, “So... I battle?”

 

“Yes, just do it.”

 

Victor gets some confidence and orders, “Makkachin, use tackle!”

 

Makkachin tackles the Staryu, doing a third damage according to the pokedex. Victor feels stressed as Staryu uses 'Confusion' on Makkachin and they whimper from a headache the attack gives them. Happiny gives an encouraging sound for her pokemon friend and Yuuri assures, “She's okay but it did a quarter damage to her.”

 

Victor nods and says, “I'll try a pokeball after this next tackle.” Yuuri nods and Victor has Makkachin tackle again and the Staryu is getting visibly weaker. It's not the most optimal time for a pokeball but Yuuri knows Victor doesn't want to hurt the pokemon more than he already has and it's worth a shot.

 

Staryu weakly uses 'Agility', preparing to be able to flee. Victor takes the new pokeball and throws his at the pokemon. It hits and Staryu goes into the pokeball... they nervously watch as the pokeball twitches in the sand. Every holds their breath as the twitches get lighter and then the pokeball clicks. Staryu gave up and accepted being in the pokeball. Victor breathes in relief and Yuuri claps for him.

 

Victor walks over to the pokeball and gently picks it up. He seems conflicted, asking, “Yuuri, are pokemon happy if we claim them this way?”

 

Yuuri comes closer and rests a hand on his shoulder, “I don't know, Victor, but I know it takes time to bond with a new pokemon. We should go to the pokemon center and heal your new pokemon, okay?”

  
Thinking it over, Victor nods and slowly smiles as he starts to understand Yuuri's excitement for him. If Victor is to be honest, catching a new pokemon and battling is pretty fun.

 

“When we get to the pokemon center, wanna help me introduce Happiny to her new pokeball?” Yuuri asks as he balances her in his arm.

 

Victor agrees, “Of course.”

 

…

 

At the pokemon center, Victor has his two pokemon being checked on by the nurses and is beside Yuuri as he waits. Happiny is staring at the three type of pokeballs to choose from and she's indecisive.

 

“Come on, Happiny. Do you like the Heal ball, the Luxury ball or the normal pokeball?” Yuuri encourages, wanting her to be comfortable in her decision.

 

Victor says, “The Heal ball looks cute. Gives me ideas for which kind of contest you should enter with Happiny.”

 

Yuuri side-eyes him and says, “Lemme guess, Cuteness Contest?”

 

“Nailed it,” Victor smirks and continues, “To be honest, I imagined you more of a Coolness or Beauty Contest goer before I met you here in Hasetsu. The longer I stay here, the cuter you get.”

 

Yuuri snorts and gives him a judgy look, “You're joking? First, you actually fell for my battling persona and second, I'm not cute.”

 

Victor crosses his arms and insists, “I didn't know exactly what you would be like when I got here. All I knew was you have a kind heart and are a good battler... I genuinely think the Cuteness Contest is the best choice since your pokemon has a skillset of moves that mostly appeal to the judges of that category.”

 

Yuuri gives a grunt of agreement. Their attention is caught when a nurse goes over to them and present Victor's pokeballs with pokemon inside them, “Your pokemon, sir. Good as new.”

 

“Thank you, miss,” Victor replies kindly as he calls Makkachin out of their pokeball first. Makkachin comes out and shakes their fur out. Victor stares at the second pokeball and wonders aloud, “Should I let Staryu out? I want to see how it is.”

 

Yuuri looks around the waiting room of the pokemon center and then advises, “Go ahead, just have some poffins ready.”

 

Victor digs out a variety of poffins from his backpack and takes a deep breath before urging the pokemon from its pokeball. When Staryu comes out, it shies away when Victor offers a poffin with a shaky hand. Victor looks to Yuuri for advice and Yuuri just urges him to try again. He tries to offer the poffin one more time; this time, Staryu approaches and somehow absorbs the snack into its gem-like center. No one questions how mouthless pokemon eat but apparently, they just absorb their food.

 

When Staryu gets close enough at Victor can pet them, Victor smiles with glee at his new pokemon's quick attempts to be friends. Yuuri is almost grinning because he's so happy for Victor and his ability to bond with pokemon so quickly.

 

Happiny gets her trainer's attention by pulling on his pant leg and Yuuri asks, “Made a decision?”

 

Happiny makes a gleeful sound and points to the Luxury ball. Victor and his pokemon watch as Yuuri takes the Luxury ball and lightly taps it against Happiny's forehead. She's sucked into the ball and Yuuri watches the ball wiggle in his hand until it clicks into place.

 

“Congratz, Yuuri,” Victor says.

 

“I can say the same for you,” Yuuri teases and then gets serious, “Well, ready to go home? You learned how to catch a pokemon so we should go back.”

 

Victor frowns and asks, “Can we go out to lunch later? I'm really hungry.”

 

Yuuri observes they're covered in sand but as long as they clean up at home it will be fine, “Sure, I'd like that.”

 

…

 

The airport is crowded and stuffy even after Otabek has collected his baggage. He's in the waiting area at Narita, wondering when Minami and his mother are going to pick him up. Sure, his flight actually arrived early but he can't help but think that maybe they missed him already. As if to comfort him, Mightyena licks Otabek's hand and wags his tail. Otabek smiles and pets his pokemon.

 

Well, perhaps he could pass the time and see what the Discord chat is talking about.

 

_Official Trainers' Association Fan Discord Server_ :

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Guys, I'm serious. Victuuri is real. Have you really looked at the pics? They were having a sand fight on the beach and having the time of their lives. If that's not love, idk what is. This shit confirms what I already suspected and that's that Victor is 100% gay for Yuuri.

 

KatsukiGurl: I don't ship it but Katsuki does look happy.

 

Pikachu101: I'm with Gym on this one, Victuuri looks like it's sailing.

 

nightwalk: What the fuck is going on?

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Rockruff lives in Hasetsu and has been lowkey/highkey stalking Victor and Yuuri. They took some pictures of them at the beach and I'm convinced the two are in love. They had chemistry at the banquet but now they're together and I can't even.

 

KatsukiGurl: ugh, damn shippers.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): This is my server, I will fanboy over my OTP all I want.

 

nightwalk: They need to kiss or I'm not convinced the ship has sailed.

 

12Rockruff: ^

 

KatsukiGurl: ^

 

Trainer-Minami (Gym Leader): @-GymWinner (Mod), Can I invite the gym leaders Leo and Guang-Hong to this server? Also, @nightwalk I can see you from where I am, coming toward you.

 

-GymWinner (Mod): Go ahead!

 

Otabek looks up from his phone and looks around. Through the crowd, he manages to spot Minami's streak of red hair and the cheerful boy's wave. Otabek stands and makes his way over.

 

Minami greets in his best English, “Welcome to Japan, Otabek!”

 

 

Otabek smiles and nods, not really feeling the need to talk since Minami immediately starts to help him with his bags and leading him back to Minami's mother's car. 


End file.
